


Warm me up

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snowball Fight, bathtub fluff, christmas otp prompts, tommykate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes over board with a snowball fight and warms Kate up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 14: Snowball fight  
> Couple: Tommykate

Kate should have known better. She should have known far far better than to start a snowball fight with Tommy. They had been out walking in the park, nothing out of the ordinary. Kate couldn’t help the urge to lob a snowball at Tommy’s head when she saw a nice bank of snow. He’d retaliated but he had avoided using his powers against her.

For a while at least.

Kate started to get the upper hand on him and he probably could have let that go if she hadn’t started in with the smack talk. She let herself get cocky and it came back to bite her. Tommy soon became a blur as he started running around her. He didn’t throw snowballs at that speed but instead let the snow he kicked up hit her instead. It wasn’t long before she was almost more white than anything and shivering.

Tommy came to a stop in front of her, all grins at her current state.

“Lookin’ a bit chilly there Kate,” he teased. Kate frowned and swatted half-heartedly at him before she crossed her arms to try to warm herself.

“You’re a jerk Tommy,” she said, teeth chattering a bit as she spoke. She frowned harder, she didn’t want to show him how cold she was.

“Aw, don’t be mad,” he said. “I’ll warm you up. I promise.” Tommy was gone for a moment and then he has back at her side, wrapping an arm around her. “I just started a warm bath for you.”

Kate tried to keep her frown but found herself losing that battle. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. “You’re still a jerk,” she said.

“I know but I’ll make it up to you,” he said waving his hand.

Kate made a face like she didn’t believe him but walked back with him just the same. When they got back, Tommy helped her out of her coat and Kate went to the bathroom. She found the bathtub full of warm water and even some bath salts sprinkled in to make it smell nice. Kate found herself smiling despite being chilled to the bone as she stripped and got into the bath.

Tommy joined her after a moment, holding a large mug of hot chocolate. Kate grinned, she was starting to get a bit of feeling back in her toes at this point. She held out her hands for the mug and took a deep drink from it. She looked up at Tommy from over the rim of the mug.

“Can I join you?” he asked. Kate looked up at him and lowered her mug, she tilted her head and was quiet for a moment before she nodded.

Tommy stripped and climbed into the bath behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and was pleased to find she was warming up now. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned back against him, sipping on her hot chocolate.

“So-- did I make up for that?” he asked looking a bit smug.

Kate laughed and nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deep. “Okay, you did a good job making up for it,” she conceded.

“So I’m not a jerk?” he pressed. Tommy tickled her sides lightly, laughing as she squirmed in his arms.

“No you are,” she answered. Kate set her hot chocolate on the floor next to the tub so she didn’t spill any in the bath water. She turned around in his arms and smiled. “But you’re my jerk.” She kissed him lightly before laying her head on his shoulder and curling up.

“Well, as long as I’m your jerk I guess I can live with that,” he said with a laugh. 


End file.
